


On A Cold Stone Bus Bench, A Redhead and a Doctor Chat

by Drindrak



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Post-Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, Short One Shot, Time Lord Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red haired woman sat next to him and, blue eyes shining and freckled cheeks lifting in a wide grin, said, "I got ginger on my first go."</p>
<p>A short oneshot featuring 12/TimeLady!Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Cold Stone Bus Bench, A Redhead and a Doctor Chat

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot that's been floating around my brain.  
> It's a quick 12/Rose moment that takes place just after the season 8 episode "The Caretaker".

The Doctor sat on a bus bench a few metres from Coal Hill School. He didn't know why he was sitting there. He was drawn to this particular cold stone bench; his time-sense went haywire as he passed by on his way to the TARDIS. And so he sat, waiting for whatever it was that was making his senses freak out.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but eventually someone approached. The red haired woman sat next to him and, blue eyes shining and freckled cheeks lifting in a wide grin, said, "I got ginger on my first go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you now?" There was something oddly familiar about that grin, he just couldn't place what it was. "And who are you, exactly?" She laughed loudly and his hearts fluttered at the sound.

"I didn' think I changed tha' much. Jus' got different colour eyes 'nd hair." She leaned back and ran her eyes over him. " 'ow long has it been, Doctor?" He scowled.

"Since what? Be a bit more specific, woman, I've lived for thousands of years." She let out a soft sigh and moved her gaze to the many passersby.

"Since Bad Wolf Bay." His brain stalled as he registered what she said. He looked at her,  _really_  looked, and he matched her features to the blonde who still haunted his subconscious. The same curve of her cheeks, same tongue-in-teeth grin, same heavy Cockney accent - hell, she was even wearing that blue leather jacket he'd last seen her in. His mouth ran dry and he choked out,

"R-Rose?" She chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, giving a few soft pats.

"Hello, Doctor." He grabbed her other hand and raised it, closing his eyes as he felt her vibrant, pulsating, presence grow stronger in the back of his head. He smirked.

"It's certainly been a while, love."


End file.
